


The Shocking Reunion

by ElvinaPotter



Series: His Chosen Consort [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvinaPotter/pseuds/ElvinaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just like any other reunion. They get together and they gossiped. They dig out who’s who, who married who, and who is what in life… Then, Dame-Tsuna appeared and it was shocking. But that’s okay… it has been years. Even someone No-Good as Dame-Tsuna can changed. Except suddenly his plus one shows up and they get more than they bargain for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shocking Reunion

 

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way shape or form. No money is made from this. It is purely Fanfictional fun.

 

Second Disclaimer : This story is within ‘Their Illicit Affair’ and ‘His Beloved Paramour’ universe. Originally, I didn’t plan it to be as cheeky as it is. But I can’t help it.

 

**. . . . .**

****

** The Shocking Reunion **

 

Kyoya Hibari calmly walked down the hallway of the Vongola Mansion with his usual predatory gait. The hallway was empty and quiet, but he can hear the others was up to their usual herbivorous behaviour, a.k.a crowding and generally being a nuisance.

 

Kyoya pressed his lips and his eyebrow twitched when he heard a distinctive sound of ‘boom’ and ‘stupid-cow’ in the distant. They were crowding very _loudly_. If the herbivores don’t behave soon, he might have to bite them to death!

 

Or, he could bite certain pineapple herbivore to death.

 

Kyoya stopped by a certain double door. It was a sturdy, dark mahogany and extravagant in design. It arched like the old European style with hand carvings, made entirely out of wood.

 

It was the study of the Vongola Decimo, and their Sky, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

 

Kyoya hand rose and knocked twice. He then waited patiently for the permission to enter.

 

Don’t get him wrong. Kyoya couldn’t care about protocol and etiquette outside of the official capacity. He usually just strolled right in without so much as an announcement when he had something to report. But after walking in on his sky doing _certain_ things with his Consort... well, needless to say, Kyoya had learned to knock thereafter. There are some things he just doesn’t want to see much less have the notion of.  

 

But alas, he had to learn to get used to it. In fact, they all had. It was not their fault even though half of them have no tendency for knocking; it was all on their Boss. Their benevolent Boss. Their compassionate, strong, sainted Sky...

 

Who has become a demon and beast when he was between his Consort’s legs and didn’t bother stopping even when he was interrupted!

 

The storm herbivore had been scandalized, the rest of the herd was baffled, and they all had to quickly cover their cow-child’s eyes from witnessing the illicit art called fucking.

 

They quickly shut the door after being thoroughly traumatized. 

 

“Enter,” said his Sky from within. Kyoya opened the double doors and went in.  

 

**. . . . .**

 

Tsuna looks up from the document he was reading when the door opened emitting his Cloud guardian. Tsuna smiled.

 

“Welcome back, Kyoya,” said Tsuna pleasantly. “I trust the mission was a success?”

 

“Indeed. We won’t have any trouble with that Famiglia anymore. It was just a minor scuffle,” Kyoya replied smoothly.

 

Tsuna’s eyebrow rose. Kyoya’s rendition of a _minor_ scuffle could mean many things. Example; wiping out an entire _Family_ is considered minor, other famiglia threatening them is considered minor, Byakuran _plotting_ again is considered minor. Spanner and Irie tinkering and accidentally created a deadlier weapon that can cause mass destruction is considered minor, Mukuro threatening to breed Hibird, now _that_ is a major catastrophe. “Oh? Then I can hope I won’t get to see any ‘Property Damages’ in this report?”

 

Kyoya eyes narrowed. “I am not the storm herbivore.”

 

“You all have the tendency to get carried away,” Tsuna commented dryly. He can’t help chuckled when his Cloud Guardian acting all prickly.  

 

Kyoya bristled at the notion of being similar with the herd before he calmed down and sat on the chair opposite the Don with a scowl. “I dropped by Namimori,” Kyoya told him. That peaked Tsuna’s interest.

 

“Really? And how is our hometown?” Tsuna inquired casually.

 

“All is well there. Nothing out of the ordinary. However, Kusakabe did ask me to pass this to you. They are from the school. Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei and I had one ourselves,” said Kyoya. He handover a letter to Tsuna.

 

Tsuna eyed the letter curiously. The letter was a medium-sized rectangular envelope with only a name typed on the front. He opened the letter addressing to him and he read them. “It’s a reunion,” Tsuna commented as he read.

 

Kyoya didn’t interrupt him, having read his on his way there. He continues to sit quietly as Tsuna finishes his letter.

 

“Ho,” Tsuna mused, looking intrigued. “How fascinating.” He re-read the letter and chuckled. “This is new.”  

 

“You’re going?” Kyoya inquired curiously. Given his Sky’s school’s experience, there was a possibility that he might decline attendance. And as usual, where the sky goes, the herbivores will follow. In this case, if Tsuna decided to attend, then the rest will attend as well. If he didn’t, then they won’t.  

 

“I suppose I will,” Tsuna smirked in anticipation, his amber eyes glinting mischievously. “It’s been a while since we went to school. I’ve been itching for a visit.” 

 

**. . . . .**

 

Namimori school’s gym was just like they remembered. The floor has been swept clean, banners of their school emblem hung from the ceiling, balloons of their school colours are tied at every nook and cranny, hanging lights everywhere and bouquets of flowers all over the place.   

 

“Looking for someone, Kyoko?” Hana said as she appeared by Kyoko’s side.

 

“Hana!” Kyoko exclaimed, hugging her long-time friend. “I was looking for you. Where’s onii-chan?”

 

“He’s running a little late,” was all Hana replied.

 

Kyoko nodded and didn’t comment further. She knew that as a Guardian, her brother will arrive with the rest. Only Hibari sometimes went ahead for security purposes.

 

Hana and Kyoko spent time by going around the gym, getting reacquainted with their school mates. There are endless amount of pleasant greetings and hugs given among the girls and exuberant hellos from the guys. Besides their classmates, some of these people they remembered, others they did not. Kyoko might be one of the prettiest girl in her day, but that doesn’t mean both her and Hana knew everyone. Their peers tend to know who’s who based on their reputation.

 

As Hana and Kyoko were standing by the buffet, with a glass of champagne on their hands, talking among themselves, they were joined by Kensuke Mochida, who was getting himself a drink.

 

“Well, well, if it isn’t our Kendo captain,” Hana drawled, tilting her glass in greeting. Kyoko giggled beside her and she too offered her greeting.

 

Mochida felt his lips threatened to smile. “If it isn’t the Ice Queen and our female idol,” said Mochida smiling. “Why am I not surprise to see you two in a corner together?”

 

Hana snorted in mirth. “You know how I feel with all these monkeys. There is just so much one can stand before needing some reprieve.”

 

Mochida sweat-dropped. “You haven’t change, Hana.”

 

“So are you,” Hana murmured before taking a sipped of her drink.

 

“You both here alone? Where’s your husbands?” Mochida asked casually.

 

Hana’s eyebrow arched. “This is a school reunion. Plus-one isn’t necessary.”

 

Kyoko eyes rolled. “What she mean to say is, they’ll be here.”

 

Mochida hummed noncommittally and tip a glass to them before he walked away.

 

As Kyoko and Hana were about to take their chat elsewhere, the entry door opened, and in come strolling was none other than Tsuna with his entourage. They sauntered confidently into the gym, with Tsuna taking the lead as usual, eyes casually observing his surroundings, with his Guardians flanking their Sky. All eyes were on them as they make their grand and impressive entrance.   

 

**. . . . .**

 

Tsuna walks up to them, a small lopsided grin in place. “Kyoko, Hana.” Tsuna greeted them both with a kiss on the cheek.

 

Kyoko giggled. “Tsuna, you made it,” said Kyoko smiling. “How was the trip?”

 

“The usual,” Replied Tsuna, smiling wide. “What is my guardians without their antics?”

 

Kyoko laughed while Hana rolled her eyes. “At least you’ll never be bored,” Hana remarked as she made her way to her husband. “Hello, you.”

 

“I miss you, wife,” Ryohei mumbled tenderly as held Hana gently by the waist.

 

Hana smirked coyly at the once boxing captain. “We just saw each other this morning.”

 

Ryohei smiled coyly back. “Few hours is too long.”

 

“Are you trying to be romantic?”

 

“Is it working?”

 

“Keep it up and it just might.”

 

Meanwhile, the gang watched their Sun Guardian in exasperation.  

 

“They’re at it again,” Hayato mumbled sweat-dropped.

 

Tsuna snickered. “Be nice, Hayato. They’ve been apart for quite some time.”

 

“Turf-top went ahead with that bloodthirsty moron. Shouldn’t he get it out of his system by now?” Hayato scoffed petulantly.

 

Tsuna gazed at his Storm Guardian, meaningfully. “You were like that with your wife,” Tsuna smiled at him mischievously. “Why, if I remember correctly, you hardly leave the room for a few days.”

 

Hayato gasped scandalized before he spluttered. “That was you, Tenth.” Hayato uttered flatly. “I’ve never been so grateful that our quarters are not beside yours. Apparently, you forget the meaning of _silence_. You are worse than all of us combined.”

 

Tsuna tilts his head back and laughed heartily. “That I will not deny,” He then has this lecherous and wicked glint in his eyes. “Why just the feel of being between my Consort’s legs get me all–”

 

“Tenth! We’re in public!” Hayato cry out, blushing furiously. Tsuna guffawed.

 

**. . . . .**

 

Meanwhile, across the hall, their classmates were grouping together and has taken up seats on a few dining table. When they saw the new arrival, the girls’ eyes lighten up.

 

“Is that, Yamamoto?”

 

“And the Italian, Gokudera. Still scowling, I see.”

 

“Boxing Captain Sasagawa is with them. Oh wow! Look at the suit. It’s tailor made!”

 

“How can you tell?” Her companions asked her.

 

“Look at the quality. Those suits don’t look cheap. And it fits them like a glove.”

 

At the same time, the boys in their group was sweat dropping. Osamu Kaneda, a fellow classmate, looked over at them with a frown. “Is that all you ladies care about? Their looks?”

 

The girls turn to him in tandem but it was their classmates closest to them that answered. “Hush, you. You boys were drooling over Sasagawa and Kurokawa earlier.”

 

Some of the boys around them began to protest. “We weren’t drooling!” They echoed simultaneously, affronted. “We’re just… admiring them.”

 

One of the girls snorted. “Yeah right.”

 

Her companion beside her hums, eyeing the newly arrival group with interest. “My, they sure are more handsome than when in school. I wonder who is the brunette? He looks familiar…”

 

Her friend frowned thoughtfully, her head tilted to the side slightly as she eyed the brunette arriving with their two classmates. She vaguely remembered him but was having trouble placing that handsome face with a name. “Isn’t that who both Yamamoto and Gokudera always hang out with? What’s his name – oh! Sawada.”

 

“Sawada? Sawada…. Why does that name sound so familiar?” The guys pondered.

 

Mochida, who has been sitting quietly while his classmates bantered, sighed. “Dame-Tsuna. Ring a bell?”

 

“Dame-Tsuna!” They all blurted out in shock, simultaneously. Their eyes trailed over said brunette.

 

“He cleans up nicely,” One of the girls said frowning.

 

“It’s startling. I remember he used to be all awkward and clumsy,” said one of the girls fondly. “How nostalgic!”

 

“Are we really talking about the same guy here? It’s Dame-Tsuna!” Osamu exclaimed, feeling a little unsettling at the aforementioned fellow classmate’s changes. The rest of his group of friends nodded dumbly.

 

“Boys, please. It’s been ten years. He can’t stay ‘Dame’ forever.”

 

A shock heavy silenced descended to their table. It lasted for only a few seconds before the boys jaw dropped and their eyes widened in disbelief. “Did you just defend him?”

 

The girls all stared at the boys blandly. “Ten years is a long time,” one of them said succinctly.

 

“Besides, just because he didn’t do well at school, doesn’t mean he failed in life,” Mochida added.

 

This time, _all_ his classmates could only gape at the once Kendo captain in disbelief. “Who the hell are you and what have you done with Kensuke Mochida?!”

 

**. . . . .**

 

Back to Tsuna and his entourage…

 

Ryohei turned towards Tsuna and whispered conspiratorially at him. “You’re causing quite a stir, Tsuna,” Ryohei commented, eyes twinkle in mischief. “Everyone is wondering about you.”

 

Tsuna smiled, sharply. “Let them. I’m going to get a kick out of listening to their assumption.” Ryohei snickered.

 

Just then, a voice said through the speaker, “Welcome to Namimori middle school’s reunion of the year XXX.”

 

Tsuna nearly choked on his drink. He knew that voice. It had tormented him once upon a time. Tsuna’s eyes widened slightly at whom he saw standing on the stage. “You’re joking. Nezu-Sensei?” Tsuna exclaimed incredulously. He wasn’t the only one exclaiming in shock. 

 

“What’s he doing here?” Hayato hissed, glaring at the pretentious and fake teacher in contempt.

 

How could they forget their once science teacher Dohachiro Nezu and the ‘Capsule Incident’. He gave Tsuna a hard time, something that Hayato still holds a grudge in if his cursing were any indication. He tried to get them into trouble and he lied.

 

In all honesty, they didn’t know why he was back at Nami-chuu. 

 

Dohachiro Nezu smiled brightly at them. “Glad to know you still remember this old man,” Some of the ex-student snickered. “Now, if you all would take a seat; we will start our evening with a slide show while you dine, catch-up or just simply mingle; Enjoy.”

 

The Gym dimmed a little and the projector lightened up. All the reunion attendants quickly took a seat at the dining area. Some of them with plates full of foods, while others simply sat to watch the slides with old friends.   

 

As the slide show started, Tsuna turned to Hana. “What’s the story with Nezu-sensei?”

 

Hana briefly hums as she sipped her drink before lowered them on the table and leaned closer to the leader of the Vongola. “I heard he went and got himself a real degree in teaching. Not in math or science, though. This time, he stick to language and social studies – history I think.” Tsuna’s eyebrows disappeared under his banks. “Yes. That was my reaction too.”

 

“And they let him back into this school?” Tsuna inquired incredulously.

 

“He didn’t come back until this year. He took posting outside of Tokyo but came back to Namimori when his health caught up with him and his children – believe it or not – wanted him closer to them,” Hana told him flatly.

 

Tsuna blinked. “Huh… well, what do you know,” Tsuna mused. “Good for him. At least he turns his life around.” 

 

Hana snorted beside him flippantly. “More like he doesn’t have a choice, really. If he doesn’t get his act straight, he’ll be in a ditch somewhere. And you know how strict Hibari is with his territory.”

 

Tsuna chuckles, nodding at her exasperatedly. They focused their attention on the show after that. 

 

**. . . . .**

 

The music was so _old school_. There were some modern and up to date and there were classics every now and then, but generally, it played music that was popular during their school year. Tsuna applauded whoever was in charge of the songs. If the slide show was nostalgic, the songs serve as a sentimental reminder of their time.

 

While everyone was enjoying themselves, the door opened and a figure slips inside, looking around the gym with disinterest. Tsuna had his back to the door thus he didn’t see the newcomer, but Takeshi did.

 

“Look who’s here, Tsuna,” said Takeshi smirking, nodding towards the entrance. Tsuna turned and the sight that greeted him makes him suck his breath.

 

Lo and behold, Xanxus saunter the gym like he owns the place, and the scowl on his face makes everyone near his close proximity gave him a wide berth. 

 

“Xanxus, you made it!” said Tsuna grinning hugely.

 

“Trash,” Xanxus greeted the Vongola Boss with his customary drawl. He gave the Decimo a flat stare. “You ask me to be here.”

 

“That I did,” Tsuna admitted, unabashed. “But I didn’t think you’ll take up my offer.”

 

Xanxus glared at his Don, smoulderingly. “Really?” said Xanxus deadpanned.

 

Tsuna pouted. “You were dead set against it!”

 

Xanxus’ eyes narrowed as he glowered. “I wouldn’t even bother, had you didn’t threaten to spirit – and show-off – my _Cucciolo_ with you!” He snarled darkly. “Are you asking for me to off you? Sending a serene picture of our son with the background of Sakura. If I didn’t know for a fact that our son was safely at home, I would hunt you down for daring to imply.”

 

Tsuna smirks sharply at him, unrepentant of his underhanded manipulation. He had been trying to persuade Xanxus to come with him, but the man was stubborn. Granted, he would never take his children anywhere without Xanxus’ knowledge. His Consort was protective and possessive like that. And he didn’t like being separate from their _bambino_ for long. It makes their instinct surge something fierce.

 

And you know what they say about Skies and their instincts. They are possessive motherfuckers – to quote Xanxus aptly.

 

“I did no such thing. I merely thought you’ll like that picture, so I share them with you.” Pausing, he added playfully. “What was destroyed? Your wine cellar? Your study?”

 

Xanxus stared at him flatly. “I was on a mission, Scum. I totalled the building and surrounding area,” He told the Decimo, smirking. Tsuna gaped at him in dismayed. Xanxus smirk wider. “Your fault, Trash.”

 

Tsuna groaned. Already, he could see the numbers waiting for him on his desk upon his return. “You are really no fun, do you know that?”

 

“Who ask you to be an idiot?”

 

“I just want to show you off,” Tsuna mumbled. He then chuckled and silently led Xanxus to the dance floor when a classical was playing. They swayed to the beat, with Xanxus taking the lead.

 

As they were dancing – with Tsuna eyeing his Consort lovingly and Xanxus glaring at everyone with a death glare if they so much look their way – They both were in their own little world, talking lowly amongst themselves.

 

“We all know I’m the boss in this relationship,” Xanxus said smugly after Tsuna commented about something nonsensical.

 

“Oh really?” Tsuna challenged.

 

“Really,” Xanxus replied, smirking lopsidedly.

 

Tsuna didn’t answer him. Instead, he repositioned his hand and pulled Xanxus flush against him, and start moving forward; effectively leading the dance. Tsuna smirked.

 

Xanxus growled. “Oh no, you don’t.” He steps away and guide them to twirl before they come together again, with Xanxus taking the lead.

 

Tsuna smirks wider. He shifted his stance and doing a free spin before he effortlessly took back the lead.

 

Really, to whoever watching, they make one odd tango. Darting back and forth trying to one up the other. Neither of them wanted to give up. And Dame-Tsuna was clearly enjoying it. What makes them gaping is that the way Dame-Tsuna _moves_. It was flawless. It was fluid. It didn’t escape their eyes that Dame-Tsuna _could dance gracefully like a pro!_

 

And he used to be very clumsy!

 

Tsuna smile turned lecherous and the hand that rested on Xanxus’ waist began to dip lower. His destination was clear. Xanxus eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare, Trash,” he warned.

 

Tsuna laughed in mirth. “Well, as fun as that was… what do you say we get out of here and take a walk? Suddenly I’m in the mood to look around.”

 

“Finally,” Xanxus said relief. “If I have to be in here any second longer, I might kill someone,” Xanxus glowered at some of the staring audience.

 

Tsuna pouted, again. “You could just say you wanted to go.”

 

 “Was waiting for you to be done here, Brat.”

 

“What? Don’t want to incur social faux pass? Since when you care about such meaningless thing?” said Tsuna pointedly.

 

“I am really restraining myself from shooting you, Shitty-Trash.”

 

Tsuna snorted. “Yeah right.’

 

They were oblivious to everyone staring at them, bugged eyed, as they left. Takeshi, who was watching the whole thing, snickered. 

 

**. . . . .**

 

Tsuna sat cross-leg at his once seat. His eyes were faraway even if he’s looking to the front. Xanxus was leaning against the wall, looking out the window at the moonlight night. The classroom was dark, no lights were on, except from the moon that flashes through the window, and from the hallway.

 

It was just them and the empty classroom.

 

“You know, a lot of silly things happened here,” said Tsuna softly. His smiled nostalgically as he remembered a particular event that happened, long ago. “There was a Parent Participation Day, where the moms or dads came to watch how their kid is doing school,” Tsuna chuckled softly. “It was the best way to embarrassed us, really.”

 

“That’s so sweet, Trash,” said Xanxus snarkily. “Except I didn’t come here to hear you wax poetry and hold your hand while going down memory lane. Stop being a wimp, Brat. It’s unbecoming.”

 

Tsuna wordlessly raked over Xanxus, then his eyes darkened lustfully and his lips tilted deviously. He stood up from his chair and walked up-front. “I admit, I have an ulterior motive for bringing you here,” said Tsuna slyly.

 

Xanxus peered at Tsuna stoically as the Don prowl towards him, provocatively. He inwardly rolled his eyes. It was no brainer to figure out what Tsuna’s ulterior motive was. His young lover looked _positively amorous_.

 

And the way his eyes raking him makes him horny in return. “I can guess.”

 

Tsuna came to a stop in front of him, smirking coyly. “You’d probably had it right,” He grab hold of Xanxus by the hips and maneuver him slowly towards the teacher’s desk. Xanxus smirked knowingly at him.

 

Tsuna leered seductively as he brazenly tugged on Xanxus’ shirt and unclasped his belt before letting the pants down slightly. “Heh. It’s always been a fantasy of mine,” Tsuna purred darkly. “To fuck you in my classroom,” Tsuna lean in and whispered erotically at Xanxus’ ear. “Particularly on the teacher’s desk.”

 

Without further ado, Tsuna pushed Xanxus further to the desk and parted his legs.

 

**. . . . .**

 

Meanwhile, staring gobsmacked from the doorway....

 

“Oh – Oh my god!”

 

“Holy...”

 

“I thought... Sawada-san was the receiver...”

 

“Can’t believe it. Dame-Tsuna...”

 

Kensuke Mochida was walking by when he saw a few of his classmates was crowding by their classroom door.

 

He turned to look at what they were all staring transfixed at and what he saw makes his eyebrow arched. After he stared for about ten seconds, he shrugged and stroll on nonchalantly.

 

When he passed by said classmates, he casually walked in front of them and on his way, shut the ajar door. He then continued on like nothing out of the ordinary, leaving the classmates still gaping at his wake.

 

Mochida sighed heavily. He twitched when he heard loud moans coming from said classroom. He turned down another hallway and continue on walking.  

 

 _Really, how troublesome_. Mochida inwardly bemoaned. _Can’t Boss keep it in the bedroom? I’ve had enough voyaging to last me a lifetime for heaven’s sake!_

 

Mochida blinked when a couple of his classmates ran pass him, face bright red and horrified. He chuckled. Then again, it wasn’t the family he served if a day didn’t go by with their outrageous shenanigan.

 

It’s just another normal day with the Vongola Family.

 

~The End~  

**. . . . .**

 

~Omake~

 

Dohachiro Nezu was about to enter his first class for the day when he suddenly paused. The bell just rang, signifying that the classes were in session, but somehow, he had a weird feeling.

 

When the bell rings, students usually entered their classes and went to their seats post haste. Yet, even for afar, he can see that some of his students had stood frozen by the classroom door, looking into the class with wide eyes and jaw slacked.

 

Curious, Nezu picked up his pace and in no time, he reached his classroom. Once the student realized he arrived, their eyes widened before quickly scrambled.

 

Now Nezu knew something was definitely wrong. The pupil were all nervous. They were antsy even sitting at their seat. And they were stealing glances at him in dread.  

 

Nezu gave them a puzzling stare from outside before shrugging their weird behaviour off. Steeling himself, he opened the classroom door wider and enter.

 

His own eyes widened and his jaw dropped all the way down as his books and files scattered unceremoniously to the floor.

 

“What… What the heck… What..?” Nezu spluttered before he took several deep breaths. His face slowly turning red.

 

“Who broke the teacher’s desk?!”

 

~End~  

 

**. . . . .**

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P.**

 


End file.
